


Lies

by logicalwritings



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, But Logan cheers him up, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Patton is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalwritings/pseuds/logicalwritings
Summary: “What’s wrong?” Logan asked.“You know what ‘wrong’ means,” Patton said, forcing on a grin and shooting out finger guns.Logan looked unamused. “Patton, why are you such a hypocrite?”Oh God, that hurt more than anything.or.Patton tries not to lie, but-





	Lies

It had been a long _long_ day. Patton was swamped at work and with all the orders for machines coming in, he was starting to think maybe the world was just a lil’ spiteful towards him. But it was fine, right? No biggie. Patton was a good, well-adjusted, and happy adult who could take a little pressure.

However, he received a call from a debt collecting scam asking for his mom. Patton didn’t know why, but that above all things brought a rock into his throat, something he could barely swallow down with a polite, “I think you’ve got the wrong number, kiddo.”

Through the rest of the day, he couldn’t get it off his mind. He missed his mom; he missed her laugh, her singing, and her terrible, awful lasagna. After a long call with a warehouse manager, Patton wondered if she’d be proud- if his dad would be proud. Would they like his job? Would they approve of his college choice? Would they like who he’d become?

He clocked out early, saying he had a stomachache (which wasn’t a lie, he did feel sick, but- it wasn’t physical), and his boss told him she hoped he felt better. On the way to the dorm, Patton stopped by Fast Food Hell (a name courtesy of Logan that had stuck), to grab a sandwich and say hi to Virgil. Virgil had grinned upon seeing him and threw in extra packets of sauce for his fries just for the heck of it.

Patton hadn’t even considered that Logan would have walked back to the dorm; didn’t consider that he would be sitting on his bed, studying, and not expecting Patton back for another hour or so. So as soon as he opened the door, Logan had jerked up, discarding his book and, frowning in confusion.

“Did you get off early?” Logan asked, taking a glance at his watch.

Patton smiled, full and broad. “Yep! Lucky me.”

Logan frowned, looking at Patton as if sizing him up. “I thought you said you were swamped.”

Patton waved a hand in dismissal. “Not too much apparently.”

“Uhm… Really?” Patton looked at the floor, staring at Logan’s shoes. His mouth felt dry and wrong from the aversions. He could feel Logan’s eyes staring at him, arms crossed over his chest. “What’s wrong?” Logan asked.

“You know what ‘wrong’ means,” Patton said, forcing on a grin and shooting out finger guns.

Logan looked unamused. “Patton, why are you such a hypocrite?”

Oh God, that hurt more than anything.

“I’m-”

“You are always so concerned with Virgil, Roman, and I- Well, everyone really, telling the truth and being honest about their feelings. What makes you think you’re excluded from that?” Logan hesitated. “I understand I am not the best person equipped to talk about feelings, but you don’t have to… pretend.”

“It’s not that, kiddo,” Patton said. “Really.” His smile dropped an inch. “Don’t bring yourself down like that.” He was throwing bait out there and he prayed Logan would grab onto it.

He didn’t. “Are you upset? Sad? Dissatisfied? Vexed? Has something troubling happened?”

“No,” Patton said. “Everything is- fine.”

“I would not have taken you for a liar, but that was a lie. An obvious one.”

Patton swiped a hand over his eyes and Logan looked startled. “I don’t lie,” Patton said. “Lying is bad.”

“Most people are unable to make it through their entire life without lying.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

“Perhaps.”

Patton sniffled and went to wipe away the tears pricking in his eyes. Logan reached out hesitantly and grasped Patton’s bicep. It was a clear indicator of Logan trying to comfort him and that almost made Patton melt into tears. “I miss my mom.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t have a reason. Today I’ve just… missed her.”

“I see.”

The hand dropped and Patton looked up to see Logan frowning, running a hand through his hair. “What’s the matter, kiddo?” Patton asked.

“I’m thinking.”

“About?” Patton prodded.

“A solution for your sadness.”

Patton cracked a smile. Logan didn’t understand how ridiculously precious he was and Patton wished he could take a magic wand, sweep it over Logan’s head, and make him realise. But he couldn’t. But oh, if he could, because Logan was such a _good_ friend. “I dunno if you’ll be able to find one, kiddo. Maybe-”

“I’m aware you like animals, yes?”

Patton nodded, a small frown creeping onto his face. “Of course.”

“Then, perhaps, it would lift your spirit to visit the animal shelter.”

The frown turned into a smile. “Oh, Logan! That’s a great idea!” He flung himself into Logan, wrapping his arms around Logan’s middle. Every muscle in the other boy’s body was stiff and still, but slowly, Patton felt hesitant arms curling around his own back. A hand slowly slid across his back, up and down, a little too fast and unpracticed, but it still had Patton tearing up in joy and love, tightening his arms around Logan.

“You’re the best,” Patton said, pulling away (and what an odd thing it was, Patton being the first to pull out of a hug for once instead of Logan; he was so _proud_ ), and reaching for his keys.

“I am certain that is a subjective thing.”

Patton rolled his eyes, still smiling. “We should _adopt_!”

“We live in a dorm, Patton!”

Patton was already rushing out the door, calling behind him, “I’m friends with the room inspector! She’d lie for me!”

“No, Patton, we are not adopting an animal. Patton- Patton!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *slams onto piano keys* *shrieks* I LOVE PATTON AND LOGANNNNNNN 
> 
> Sorry jhdfhjdf


End file.
